


This is the time for the rags

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy ama fare le torte, il Dottore però odio vedere la sua cucina in certe condizioni...apocalittiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the time for the rags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alivebluebox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alivebluebox).



Il Dottore osserva l’ambiente apocalittico che lo circonda. E’ passato di tutto nella cucina del TARDIS, alla fin fine, persino Jackie Tyler, ma non era mai stata in quelle conduzione.  
Amy ha le maniche della camicia tirate su fino ai gomiti, e con in dosso un adorabile grembiulino che ha segni di una probabile colluttazione fra il pavimento e una padella con degli spicchi di frutta dentro, sta cercando di disporre ordinatamente lo zucchero a velo sulla torta di mele appena uscita dal forno.  
Rory invece sta cercando di intagliare qualcosa - un fiore? - da un pezzo di mela piuttosto grosso con un coltellino minuscolo, ha gli occhietti così vispi e concentrati che sembra un gattino che cerca di trovare uno dei capi di un gomitolo. La cucina è ridotta così male che si fatica a distinguere i due coniugi dalle pentole, terrine e pezzi di burro che si sciolgono sul pavimento, che forse sono proprio la ragione per cui non entra, ma sa che in realtà è il buonsenso, perchè lo sa che Amelia ha una sorta di venerazione per le torte.  
E se una non viene perfetta, sia mai esserne nei paraggi, a detta del centurione. Ma il Dottore è curioso di sapere cosa accade ora, perchè un paio di piatti son finiti a terra e la torta poggia in un angolo del piano in marmo, con il piccolo fiore intagliato da Rory al centro, tutta ricoperta di zucchero a velo. Nota che lei comincia a fissarla incessantemente, disegnando con dito sullo zucchero ai lati dei...farfallini?  
Prende un piatto e taglia una fetta della torta. Mastica piano un boccone, sorride e poi si alza, togliendosi il grembiule. Si avvicina alla porta proprio mentre lui sta cercando di andare via, tirandolo per un’orecchio.  
\- Che sia l’ultima volta scansafatiche fifone. Ora pulisci tutto o non mangi -  
Nota con la coda dell’occhio che Rory ride sotto i baffi, mentre impugna uno straccio e nota che sono davvero farfallini, quei cosi strani ai lati della torta.

**Author's Note:**

> Io non so come è uscita fuori questa cosa. Io ho fatto una torta ieri, ma non è successo questo, lo giuro *rotola via*


End file.
